No More Bunny Business
|image = Aren't you adorable.jpg |caption = Candace admires Dennis |season = 2 |broadcast = 70 |production = 215A |story = Jon Colton Barry |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |director = Zac Moncrief |us = August 14, 2009 |xd = August 1, 2009 |international = January 08, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) |pairedwith = "Spa Day" |adapt=''Hey, Where's Perry?'' | arc= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace finds a rabbit outside of her house and decides to take care of it. However, the rabbit is actually Dennis; a former O.W.C.A. agent who went rogue and is on a mission to infiltrate Perry's lair and steal the system of the O.W.C.A. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build purchase some X-ray Glasses, and then when they feel that they have been ripped off. They build their own pair. The glasses then give them the idea to help others. Elsewhere, after realizing that Perry the Platypus isn't showing up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to create Planty the Potted Plant to replace Perry. His plan was to induce all of the dogs in the apartment next to his building away so that he wouldn't be annoyed by the noise they make. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are camping out in the mailbox, waiting for a package. When the mail lady comes by, Phineas pops out of the mailbox, spooking her, asking if the package came. She apologizes and tells them that it hasn't come. As the boys come out of the mailbox, the mail lady hands them the mail, then walks off. She then comes back, saying that she forgot something (a magazine for Linda). The boys are instantly back beside the mailbox, hoping for their package, but then the mail lady hands them their mom's magazine. Bummed, they walk back to the house, believing it hasn't come but Candace starts nagging them about moving a "stupid box out of the doorway". as she tells them it came while they were camping out in the mailbox, Phineas zips over to the box and tears it open, tossing out tons of packing peanuts, which Ferb catches in a trashbag. He takes an even smaller box out from the original box and from that box he pulls a pair of X-Ray glasses they had ordered from a comic. Phineas puts on the glasses, hoping to see the bones inside his hands, but only sees swirls and an outline of his hand. He re-reads the ad in the comic, and reads that the glasses don't actually provide X-Ray vision. Disappointed, he calls the glasses a rip-off, "just like the body building course they got last summer", but Ferb does a pose behind his back, exposing muscles that he had earned from that same body building course (Phineas doesn't see). Ferb, looking normal again, puts on the glasses himself, which inspires Phineas to make real X-Ray glasses. When Candace is going back in the house, she finds an adorable rabbit and takes it in, cooing that she was going to take good care of it and that it was so cute. Meanwhile, Perry is shown at his lair, where Major Monogram informs him although Dr. Doofenshmirtz is "up to his usual shenanigans", they had a more serious problem about a rogue agent in Perry's area. Carl comes up with a primitive sketch of a rabbit, but is turned away by Monogram, who berates Carl for saying that he could draw. Carl walks offscreen, and Monogram tells Perry to look out for any suspicious characters, because the rogue agent may try to infiltrate Perry's lair to hack into the Agency's mainframe. Perry gets his binoculars and searches for the rabbit from atop the chimney, but is spotted by Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb are down on the ground and see that Perry is up on the roof with a pair of binoculars. As Perry is in his pet mode, they think nothing of it, with Phineas saying that "If he got himself up there, he can get himself down". They continue with their project, which seems to be going along well; they have the frames and lens solution for their X-ray vision glasses, so now all they need is a solution that improves eyesight. Ferb pulls out a blackboard with a drawing of a carrot on it. Back on the roof, Agent P's wristwatch communicator beeps and Monogram appears on its little screen. He says that they had hired a professional artist, with much better results. He proceeds to display a number of pictures of a rabbit in various disguises, including that of the bunny Candace now has. Monogram tells Perry that this is Dennis and he is a mercenary for hire, then sends Perry out to stop him. He goes down the chimney and sneaks over to Candace's room. Candace is looking for clothes to put on her rabbit, which she has named "Mr. Cutie Patutie". She says that she'll first give him a makeover and then teach him some cool tricks. When she turns away from him and digs through a chest full of dress-up clothes, Dennis stands upright and pulls out a map of the Flynn-Fletcher house. He starts going around her room and searching for an entrance to Perry's lair. Perry marches in and confronts Dennis. When they growl at each other, Candace turns around, sees Perry, and pushes him out of her room, saying that she "doesn't want his blandness to rub off". She then gives Dennis his makeover, putting him in a purple dress with matching shoes. Dennis sees Agent P outside the window, signaling him that he'd be watching his every move, and hastily pulls the curtains closed just as Candace is walking up. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz is getting tired of waiting for Agent P to show up. He starts reciting his evil monologue from a script, then decides he doesn't need Agent P, so he puts a paper fedora on a potted plant and ties it up in a trap as though it were Agent P. Phineas and Ferb head to the kitchen for some carrots. They open the refrigerator and pull out one of the drawers, but just as they are about to grab a large bunch of carrots, Candace snatches them away. Phineas tries to explain to her that they need them. Candace then says "Oh really? For your stupid X-Ray glasses?". Phineas, offended by Candace's comment, then tries to tell her that they aren't stupid, but is cut off again by Candace telling him that Dennis is more important. Ferb asks why he is wearing a tutu, and Candace says, "He likes it!" She goes off to teach Dennis tricks. Phineas smirks and says maybe they can get carrots from Isabella. Candace gives Dennis carrots to teach him tricks. She somehow does not think it to be at all odd that the rabbit knows the Worm and the Robot. She runs off and Dennis resumes his investigation for lair entrances. When he tries to get in through the clock, Perry pops out and kicks him away. Perry and Dennis charge at each other and start wrestling, but have to stop and revert to "mindless domestic animal mode" when Linda walks by and almost sees their fight to the death. She leaves, saying "Oh. A bunny rabbit, Candace must have gotten a new pet." The animals both stare at each other, then Perry chatters and Dennis growls, and they begin fighting again. They seem to be matched in hand-to-hand combat, blocking and countering each other's blows. Dennis leaps up onto a table to take the advantage of being up higher and throws a lamp at Perry. Perry catches it and replaces it onto the table as he pursues Dennis into the kitchen and out the door. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is explaining his scheme to Planty the Potted Plant. He hears barking and meowing from next door and gets irritated, saying that ever since the condos next door started allowing pets, he has been going completely bonkers because the barking never ceases. And so, he has created the Dog-Biscuit-inator, which appears to be a giant dog bone attached to rockets. He explains how he will cover the bone with "an irresistible gravy coating" and launch the bone out of the Tri-State Area so that all the dogs will follow it. He finishes his monologue with a smug remark, then pushes Planty the Potted Plant away, saying, "Don't give me that look." As he prepares to launch the bone, the suspended plant swings back and forth, hitting him in the head time and time again. After obtaining their carrots, the boys make carrot juice, putting it through a machine to make it super-concentrated. As Ferb stomps on the carrots, Phineas dips the lenses into the solution and says they need to wait a couple of hours for it to set properly. Isabella tells him they could do that, or they could get it done in 5 minutes in her Quick-E-Bake Oven. She takes the glasses from him and puts them in her oven (which is for some reason sitting in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard), saying that Fireside Girls are always prepared. 5 minutes later, Isabella taps on the lenses and proclaims them ready. They prepare to try them out and are interrupted by a heart-rending wail, which Isabella says sounds like it's coming from her own house. They rush over and discover that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had lost her wedding ring. Phineas uses the X-ray glasses and finds it in the drain, then calls for Ferb to get a 14-inch pipe wrench, a blowtorch, and a jar of mayonnaise. Ferb disappears and reappears with the requested items, but Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro turns down their offer, saying that their regular plumber could take it from here. Phineas and Ferb proceed to help citizens all over Danville find things with their X-Ray goggles. They finish their quality-control tests and start to mass-produce the glasses, so Phineas orders a "big old truckload of carrots" and they run off, leaving the glasses on the table in the backyard. While Candace looks for Dennis inside, Perry and Dennis are still fighting outside. They battle each other with grilling equipment as though in a sword fight. Perry overpowers Dennis with one hand behind his back and thinks he has him defeated, but Dennis kicks Perry into a bra or swimsuit top hanging from the clothesline and uses Phineas and Ferb's glasses to look for a lair opening. Succeeding in finding one, he pulls away the grass covering it and jumps in. Perry untangles himself from the undergarment and follows. He lands inside, but Dennis traps him and steals his hat right off of his head, which infuriates Perry. Dennis goes and sits in Perry's chair and the computer scans the hat, giving Dennis access to the Agency's mainframe. Major Monogram appears on the screen just before Dennis gets into the mainframe; he tells Perry that he has to stop him. Phineas and Ferb have ordered the carrots. The truck comes and dumps them all in the backyard as Candace walks up and asks Phineas if he's seen Mr. Cutie Batutie. Phineas suggests that she check the backyard, then changes his mind when he sees all the carrots out there. They decide to go check the kitchen and run off. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz is standing in the middle of his apartment with Planty the Potted Plant still suspended on a rope from the ceiling. His apartment is a wreck and the doctor himself doesn't look too good. Doofenshmirtz surrenders and sits down against a door, but is flattened when a horde of dogs bursts in because they smelled the bone and want to eat it. He says, "Curse you, Planty the Potted Plant!" Back at the Flynn-Fletchers, a carrot falls into the hole for Perry's lair. Dennis smells it and goes to eat it. Perry sees all the carrots that are in the backyard on the screen and gets an idea. He pulls at a nearby lever with his tail, making a hole open in the backyard, letting all the carrots pour in. Dennis goes mad over the carrots and is distracted from Perry, who grabs a carrot and pushes a release button with it. He runs over and slaps a pair off handcuffs onto Dennis, who is lumpy and bloated with the amount of carrots he consumed. Perry snatches his hat back indignantly and Major Monogram congratulates him on defeating and arresting Dennis. Candace and Phineas can't find Dennis and walk out into the backyard. Phineas discovers the disappeared carrots and is surprised that so many carrots would disappear after only a few seconds. He says "One minute there's a backyard full of carrots, I turn around for half a minute, and - Poof! - they're gone!" Candace says "Welcome to my world." and Phineas gets a glimpse of what Candace goes through almost every day. Perry shows up, and Candace is happy that he, at least, is still around. Candace then asks Perry if he "likes wearing pink", making Perry chatter nervously. The day ends with Carl and Monogram congratulating and welcoming Planty the Potted Plant to the Agency for stopping Doofenshmirtz when Perry was busy. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''X-Ray Eyes'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Nothing is seen, however, Perry follows Dennis through a tunnel beneath the grass later on. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Phineas is actually upset for the first time after Candace said their X-ray glasses were stupid. *When Candace asks Dennis to do the robot, a piece of music plays that sounds like the Phinedroids and Ferbots theme, or the Safety Dance. *Perry does not interact with Dr. Doofenshmirtz in this episode. *This is the first episode where Perry stars in the main plot. *This is also the first episode in which Doofenshmirtz defeats himself. The second was "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". *It is possible that the boys still have their X-Ray glasses, since it never showed what happened to them. *Suzy Johnson's theme music is heard when Dennis is on his adorable pet mode. * Buford makes a cameo in X-Ray Eyes, but doesn't say anything. * This episode and "Spa Day" were voted # 2 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * This episode is the first one to show Phineas actually wondering what happened to the invention of the day. * When Candace tells the bunny to do the robot, a small portion of the Phinedroids and Ferbots music is played. * Candace said to Phineas, "Welcome to my world." just like she said to Lulu in "Leave the Busting to Us!". * In X-Ray Eyes, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's cartoon lookalike from "The Fast and the Phineas" appears as an archeologist. * This is the third time Phineas and Ferb's actual invention doesn't disappear, the first two were "Interview With a Platypus" and "Thaddeus and Thor". * This is the second time mom has seen Perry as a secret agent, the first time is in Flop Starz. * When Phineas is looking at the magazine, one of the ads says "Glow in the dark Gnome", a posssible reference to Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, which featured plenty of gnomes. * When Phineas tells Ferb that they need "A 14-inch pipe-wrench, a blow torch, and a jar of mayonnaise!", it is similar to a line in Rollercoaster: "We're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter!". * This is the third episode where Perry isn't battling Doofenshmirtz. In this episode, his mission is against Dennis. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Production Information * Errors .]] *When Ferb pulls the Ballpit Kid out of the ballpit, he has brown hair and is wearing a black shirt, brown shorts, and mahogany shoes and hat, similar to Buford Van Stomm's color scheme. But in the very next shot, when he is out of the ballpit, he has his normal dark-blond hair and is wearing his usual green clothes. *Phineas and Ferb say that they're going to ask Isabella if she has carrots. However, she asks what they are doing with all the carrots and glasses later on. Perhaps none of the Garcia-Shapiro family members were home to let Phineas and Ferb in, leading to Phineas ordering them from a mysterious supplier. *Doofenshmirtz's giant dog bone is at first standing vertically, but when the dogs burst into his apartment, it is shown horizontally. *When Perry and Dennis are battling, Dennis's eyes become white for about a frame before turning light blue again. *After Phineas and Ferb pull the oddly colored Ballpit Kid and they walk away, Ferb's big eye is closer to the camera, when it should be on the other side. *When Perry and Dennis are sword fighting with the barbecue utensils, for a few seconds Perry's hind feet are paws instead of webbed feet. *When Dennis sees Perry out the window, Perry's arm is detached for a split second. *When Candace pets Perry, her hand goes through his hair, and it looks like it is growing out of her hand. *In the song, X-Ray Eyes, Ferb doesn't have long legs, but in "A Hard Day's Knight", when they tossed their heads, their legs were the same. *When Perry is trapped in the cage, his tail changes color but then changes back. *When Candace was dragging Perry out of her room from her foot, her sock switched from red to brown for a second. *When Dennis pulled the grass and entered the tunnel, after some time, when Phineas was saying that all the carrots had vanished, the blocking fake grass gets on top of the tunnel. It could be possible that Perry did that. *When Phineas says that he needs those carrots, there are a few carrots visible in the fridge. *Before signing off the dark green stripes on Major Monogram's shoulders turn transparent twice. *Ferb and Isabella suddenly vanish from the rest of the episode after they walk in the house. *When Candace is at the fridge, it is open and a couple of seconds after the fridge has closed. *When Dennis pressed the red button, there was a yellow one next to it, and when Perry threw the carrot on it, the yellow button had disappeared. Continuity None. Allusions *'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones' - One portion duel between Perry and Dennis mimics the battle between Yoda and Dooku at the end of the film, when Perry and Dennis wield barbecue utensils against one another. In addition, similar music plays during the scene. **Or, it could just be to sword fights in general * Yu-Gi-Oh! - One of Dennis's outfits the artist the Agency hired drew was similar to Bandit Keith's outfit *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - At the beginning of the episode, when Phineas pops out of the mailbox and scares the mailman, it could be a possible reference to SpongeBob whenever he camps in the mailbox waiting for the mail. Or, more specifically, the episode "Chocolate with Nuts" *Ballpit Kid's Scene is similar to ballpit scene of The Pacifier. *Isabella's "Quicky Bake Oven" is most likely based off the Easy Bake Oven. *A few notes of The Safety Dance are played when "Mr. Cutie Patootie" does the robot. *'Superman' - Right after X-Ray Eyes, when Ferb is crossing off what the glasses can do, the last item on the list appears to be "Can the glasses see through lead?", although it is cut off. Lead is the one thing that Superman's x-ray vision cannot see through. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Jennifer Stone as the Mailwoman * Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Perry the Platypus